


There's no world to take on without you

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dani Powell Whump, F/M, Hospitalization, Snow, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Dani and Malcolm go undercover but their plan goes south
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 21





	There's no world to take on without you

It was early January and the team had a new case to start the new year. They knew where the suspect was they just had one problem. There were supposed to be whiteout conditions later. Malcolm stood up from his chair in the precinct as Dani was getting her jacket on. 

“Are you ready to catch a killer?” Malcolm asked as he grabbed his coat off of the back of his chair and began to put it on. Dani rolled her eyes as he went on. “Remember he doesn’t know we are cops, he thinks we are there to exchange goods.” 

“Alright, well we have back up stationed on every block so we should be okay,” Dani added as she walked out of the building. When she walked out of the precinct she grimaced as the cold wind stung her face. “I hope you have a good working fast plan, I have a feeling it is supposed to get bad soon Bright.” They both got into her car and began on their drive to the open field. 

Once they arrived at the field they noticed a black SUV sitting off in the distance. Dani slowly drove her car up next to it and parked. The moment she parked the suspect got out of his car and opened Malcolm’s door. 

“Mr. Whitly, you didn’t tell me you were bringing your wife?” The suspect mentioned as Malcolm got out of the car. 

“Ah, you must be mistaken, she isn’t my wife. Ms. Endicott is just my assistant.” Malcolm said with a chuckle as Dani got out of the driver’s side of the car. “I assume you know the Endicott’s?” The suspect nodded and headed towards the back of his SUV. 

“Ms. Endicott, will you come here and help me load these into Mr. Whitly’s car?” The suspect asked as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. She shifted her vision in Malcolms’ direction to let him know they had to move faster. He gave a slight nod and watched as the suspect handed Dani a duffle bag. “I used to work with your father, Nicholas was a good man.” 

Dani loaded the bag into the trunk of her car. She watched as the suspect turned his back to both her and Malcolm. Dani tilted her head to the side slightly to tell Malcolm to move forward with their plan. Malcolm moved closer to their suspect and went to pin him against the side of the SUV but the suspect turned around quickly and shoved him to the ground and took off with a run. The snowflakes began to fall from the sky faster. Malcolm let out a groan as he hit the ground but urged Dani to run after the suspect. She took off after as Malcolm got off of the ground. The snow began to fall faster making it hard for Dani to see. 

“Bright! Where are you?” Dani screamed. She stopped in the middle of the field because she couldn’t see her own hands in front of her face. Off in the distance, she heard Malcolm yell that he was trying to find her. Dani noticed a dark figure walking towards her. She ran towards the figure thinking it was Malcolm but she was wrong. She felt a sharp pain shoot into her stomach and then once into her leg. The pain in her leg made her fall to the ground with a loud moan. The suspect began to run away again, but from where she was laying on the ground Dani took her gun out of the holster and fired. She figured she hit him because his shadow fell to the ground. She dropped her gun and laid flat on the snow which was underneath of her. The snow around her became soaked in her blood as her stab wounds continued to bleed. Malcolm found her lying in the snow and kneeled down next to her side. 

“Dani! Stay with me, Dani!” Malcolm reached into his pocket and called for back up. “Dani, can you talk to me?” Malcolm asked as he held her hand in his. 

“Malcolm?” Dani whispered as she opened her eyes. 

“Yes, Dani it’s me. Stay with me Dani, we are not losing you today.” Malcolm said as he squeezed her hand tighter. 

“You- you came.” She replied. Her voice was raspy and she began to cough. “Malcolm-” Dani began before she continued to cough. “Is this goodbye?” 

“No, it can’t be. You have a life to live Dani. No one should have to die this way. Especially if their name is Dani Powell.” Malcolm stated as he kissed the top of her hand. Dani gave him the casual Dani nose scrunch before she began to speak. 

“You are right.” Her voice was barely a whisper now, but Malcolm could see the lights of the ambulance coming their way. “I never imagined that I would die this way. I thought it would be in a hospital room, surrounded by my grandchildren, but right now.” Dani closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “Being here with you is so peaceful. That if I were to die right now. I wouldn’t care.” Her breaths became shorter and Malcolm began to panic. 

“Dani, you are not dying today. No, you can’t not like this, not right now. Dani Powell, there’s no world to take on without you.” He said as the ambulance pulled up next to them. “Stay with me Dani, we are going to get you help.” She nodded as the medic got out of the ambulance and rushed to her side. The medics got her onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. Malcolm crawled into the back with her and took her hand in his again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani woke up to the feeling of Malcolm playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He gave her a soft smile. 

“Hey, there partner,” Malcolm said as he sat upright in his chair. 

“Hey. What happened?” Dani asked as she used her arm strength to push herself up on the bed. 

“You were chasing after the victim, and my guess is he stabbed you. Don’t worry when you shot him he didn’t make it far before he died.” Malcolm let out a breath he had been holding all night while Dani laid next to him silently.   
“I thought he was you, but I was wrong..” Her voice faded at the end of her sentence and she shut her eyes. “I was wrong and because I was wrong I almost died.” 

“Hey, hey, calm down. We all make mistakes.” Malcolm grabbed her hand and held it tight. “You are here, Dani. The suspect is dead. You did that. Look, you are the reason why women on the streets don’t have to hide anymore. You’re a hero Dani.”

“I guess, but he was a man too. He might have done bad things, but he had a mom and a dad out there. ” She whispered. 

“You did what you had to do to survive, now I have to go back to the precinct. I will be back later.” Malcolm said as he got up and started to walk to the door. 

“Malcolm?” Dani asked as he opened the door.

“Yeah, Dani?” Malcolm turned to face Dani. 

“Will you stay here with me for a little longer?” She shifted to the edge of the bed so he could sit down. “Maybe until I fall back asleep?”

“Yeah, I will stay. I’ll do anything for you.” He closed the door and sat on the edge of her hospital bed. Dani placed her hand on his thigh and let out a sigh. Malcolm smiled and put his hand on top of hers. They sat like that for a while until Dani fell asleep, the Malcolm got up slowly. Before leaving he made sure she was covered with the blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you, Dani.” He whispered as he left the room.


End file.
